The Other Side
by NoName-chan
Summary: After playing Truth or Dare with Allen, Lenalee is left with a Dare she's certain she can't complete: to go an entire year at an All-Boys Private Academy cross-dressed as a guy without anyone discovering her secret. And to make matters worse, she has Allen poking fun at her, a man mistaking her for a "hot" guy, and a boy named Lavi who she's developing feelings for (AU; LaviLena)


**NoName-chan: *Grins and waves* Hello, everybody~! How are you today?  
*Silence*  
NoName-chan: …..Oh yeah, I don't have any viewers yet…..  
Allen: But you have me!  
Lavi: And meeeeeee~!  
Lin: And me!  
Tyki: And me!  
Everybody: *Glares at Tyki* Barely.  
Tyki: *Whimpers and goes to go pout in the bathroom*  
NoName-chan: Anyways, here I am ready to announce the beginning of ANOTHER fanfiction! Even though I already have, like, 8. 6 of which are multi-chapter and need to be updated. 2 of which people actually care about. *Siiiiiigh…..* Anyways (again), my two most popular stories among my PM-friendly fans are "The Golden Rose" and "D Gray-Show." So, if any of you have read either of those, you're probably thinking "BITCH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STARTING ANOTHER FANFICTION?!" The answer is simple: I'm still in the process of writing the stories that I've already posted, but I have, like, 5 stories that I've already partially prewritten but haven't posted yet (like this one!) So, yeah, lots of fun up ahead! (WARNING: You can probably expect a lot of new stories from me over the course of the next several days…. XD) But, I promise that I'll continue updating the stories I've already posted once they're written! Well, that's all I've got to say for now, so someone do the Disclaimer. Lin~? ^^  
Lin: *Smiles* NoName-chan does not own DGM~!**

**_…_**

Lavi tapped his fingers on the desk in anticipation. This damn history class was taking FOREVER. If it weren't for the fact that his sometimes deadly grandfather was the teacher, he probably would have ditched already. Suddenly, he felt the sharp pain of the rubber sole of a boot against his cheek.

"OW, PANDA!" the redhead shrieked. "THAT HURT!" The rest of the class erupted in laughter as the short old man who served as their teacher lowered his foot after the kick he'd just given Lavi.

"PAY ATTENTION, IDIOT! AND STOP CALLING ME A PANDA!" he demanded. Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Gramps." After shooting the redhead a final glare, the teacher returned to his lesson. Lavi just sighed and leaned back in his seat boredly. He considered the possibility of ditching again when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. The 18-year-old glanced behind him to find the source of the tap to be his best friend, Allen.

"Oi, Lavi, are you okay? Mr. Bookman kicked you pretty hard," the white haired boy whispered quietly. Lavi grinned.

"'Course I am, Moyashi-chan!" he whispered back cheerfully. Allen's worried expression changed to one of annoyance.

"My names Allen, baka usagi! It's bad enough that BaKanda calls me that, so don't you start, too!"

"Whatever you say, Moyashi-chan," he giggled, earning a hard smack on the back of his head from the albino. "Okay, okay, you win, Allen!" Contempt with this for the time being, Allen's smile returned.

"Well, hey, did you hear that we're getting a new student today?" the silver eyed boy asked.

Lavi shook his head. "We're getting a new student? What's his name?"

Allen giggled, though Lavi wasn't sure why. "His name is Lin. He's a childhood friend of mine."

"Really? That's cool," the emerald-eyed boy replied. "So when's he going to get here?"

"Well, he should be getting here any minu-" Allen began, but was interrupted as the door creaked open. Every head- including the teacher's- turned toward the soft noise.

A boy appearing to be about 16 stepped into the classroom, wearing the school's suit-like black uniform. He was beautiful to say the least, with soft porcelain skin, short dark hair that held a greenish hue when the light hit it, feminine features, and two big violet eyes that sparkled with conflicting emotions- maybe a cross between curiosity, nervousness, and anger? Lavi wasn't sure.

"Well, that's him," Allen whispered, and Lavi nodded.

"He's kinda pretty," the redhead returned, earning a giggle from Allen.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Ah, you must be Mr. Lee," Bookman stated. The boy nodded his head. "I'm Mr. Bookman, and I'll be your history teacher. Care to introduce yourself?"

"Sure," he agreed in a rather high-pitched voice before turning to look at the students of the class. "Hi, my name is Lin Lee. I'm 16 years old and I'm new here at Black Order Academy. It's nice to meet you all."

Bookman nodded his head acceptingly before pointing to the empty desk beside Lavi. "You can have a seat next to my idiot grandson." Lin flashed a small smile at the elderly man before making his way over to the desk he'd been assigned to. After the violet eyed boy took his seat, Bookman continued his lesson, and the rest of the class returned their attention to him. That is, the rest of the class except for Lavi and Allen.

"Hey, Lin!" Allen whispered to the green haired beauty, who turned his head to look at the silver eyed boy.

"Oh, hey, Allen!" he replied. "I didn't realize we'd be in the same class."

"I just found out today, too. So how are you liking the school so far?" Lin's expression turned dark.

"It's fine, but I wish I didn't have to be here! This is all your fault!"

Allen snickered. "True, but lighten up! It's only a year! You may find you like going here." Lin shot a glare at the albino.

"I'm sure I'll find going here fine. It's what I have to do to go here that I don't like." This took Lavi slightly aback. So Allen forced the boy to come here? And, wait, he didn't like it here? He said he had to do something in order to attend the school. Maybe an extra job to afford the tuition? This was an all-boys private academy, after all. It was expensive to attend. What kind of job? A cashier at McDonalds? A janitor at a nightclub? Or- GASP- worse, a dancer at a strip bar?!

"Are you a stripper?" Lavi blurted out without thinking. The two younger boys stared at him as if saying "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"No..." Lin answered slowly, raising an eyebrow. Lavi mentally slapped himself for asking something like that.

"What made you think he was a stripper?" Allen asked.

Lavi gulped. "W-well, he said that he had to do something he didn't like in order to attend our school, so I figured that maybe he had to get some job to afford the tuition." Allen looked like he was holding back roaring laughter, and Lin's face flushed.

"That's not what I meant at all..." Lin said. "I meant- well, that I can't tell you." Lavi wanted to ask what he was talking about, but after having already made an idiot of himself, decided not to press further.

"Well, I'm sorry for accusing you of something like that..." the redhead apologized embarrassedly. Lin gave him a small smile.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Lavi smiled sheepishly. "So as you've heard, I'm Lin. And you are?"

Lavi opened his mouth to answer, but Allen spoke first. "This is my best friend, Lavi. I'm sure I've mentioned him before?"

Lin nodded. "Yeah, I think you may have once or twice. Well, it's great to meet you, Lavi."

"It's great to meet you, too, Lin-chan," the redhead answered with a playful grin. Panic flared in the green haired boy's violet eyes for a moment before he concealed the emotion with a frown.

""Lin-chan?" Why'd you add the "chan?" I'm not a girl!" Lavi's grin grew.

"Yeah, but you look like one!" he chuckled.

"I do not! I may look a bit effeminate, but I don't look like a girl!" Lavi giggled.

"Whatever you say, Lin-chan." Lin puffed out his cheeks in frustration, which the redhead found adorable.

"Don't worry about him too much, Lin," Allen told the boy. "He likes to give his friends pet names. He calls me "Moyashi-chan.""

The violet eyed boy giggled. ""Moyashi?" He calls you a beansprout?"

Allen nodded his head grimly. "It was actually another one of our friends that started the trend. The stupid rabbit just picked it up."

Lin grinned. "Rabbit, you say? Alright, then Lavi can be Usagi-chan."

The redhead pouted, but didn't complain. Soon, the bell signaling the end of class rang, and the three teens made their way to the door, chatting and laughing as if they'd known each other forever- which for Allen, they had.

"So what's next?" Lin asked.

"Well, you showed up more than halfway through the school day, so we're off to lunch," Lavi explained.

"Great!" Allen cheered. "I'm starved!"

Lin and Lavi both rolled their eyes, each familiar with the albino's excessive eating habits. Nonetheless, the three walked to the school's cafeteria together. After purchasing their lunches, they took a seat at an empty lunch table.

"So, Lin, where are you from?" Lavi asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Well, I'm from here, I just transferred here from Innocence High across town," Lin replied.

"Innocence High? Isn't that an academy just like this one?"

"Yeah, except Innocence High is a mixed gender school," Allen answered for Lin.

"So why'd you come here?" Lavi pondered, hoping to discover whatever Lin had been hiding earlier.

"Well, truthfully, it's Allen's fault that I'm here. I don't really want to get into that, but there's a reason," the green haired boy replied quickly. Lavi was a bit disappointed with this answer, but decided that he'd pry the truth from Lin later.

Allen chuckled. "Yeah. Lin's going to attend this academy for a year before returning to Innocence. But for now, the girly boy's stuck here."

Lin's face flushed with anger. "I'm not girly!" he shouted before attempting to kick Allen over the head. Lucky for the silver eyed albino, he managed to dodge the deadly foot. He immediately pulled himself from his seat and ran from the green haired boy in fear. Lin chased after him, and soon the two had run from the Cafeteria. Lavi watched as his friends' figures disappeared through the door with a grin. However, his amused expression disappeared when a deep voice sounded behind him.

"He's quite the beauty isn't he?" the voice purred. Lavi turned to glare at its owner.

"What do you want, Tyki?" the redhead spat at the Portuguese man.

Tyki blinked at him, his golden eyes shining with fake innocence. "Who said I want anything? I'm just commenting on the looks of the school's new hottie."

Lavi glared at him. "Don't you dare go after Lin, you damn pervert."

The dark haired man chuckled in amusement. "Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me?"

"Whatever it takes to keep your filthy hands away from him," Lavi growled.

"You're so mean, bunny boy. I can tell you think he's hot, too. So how about this? I'll back off if you can win a little bet against me."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "What's the bet?"

The grin that spread across Tyki's face not a moment later was enough to tell Lavi that he'd just gotten himself into a huge mess.

**_Chapter 1 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: So, what do you guys think so far? Love it? Hate it? Think it's mildly interesting? Want to stab me in the face with a pitchfork for this? Please review and tell me~! ^^  
Allen: *Laughing ass off*  
Lavi: *Looks at him* What's his problem?  
NoName-chan: Oh, it's nothing. It's just that he knows the truth behind Lin and thinks it's pretty damn funny. I personally think I could've done a WAY better job with this, but hopefully it's good enough~! ^^  
Lin: *Shrugs* I guess we'll have to just wait and see what the people think.  
NoName-chan: I agree. So, 'til next time~! (And PLEEEEASE review. I usually don't ask for reviews, but I'm really nervous about this story, so I want to know if you people think I should continue it or not. Thanks for reading~! ^^;)**


End file.
